


We've come so far

by JustePhi



Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [4]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babel-la-Neuve, Cheesy mais j'assume, Happy Ending, Ophélie POV, Spoilers, le titre vient de Show Yourself oui, on en avait tous vraiment besoin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "Personne ne la verrait plus jamais comme avant, parce qu’elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Et c’était pour le mieux."
Relationships: Ophélie & Archibald & Thorn
Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We've come so far

**Author's Note:**

> Réécriture de l'épilogue du tome 4, et qui fait suite à mon précédent OS sur Thorn (check it out.)  
> Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est PAS une fin "Fix-it." J'ai adoré la fin proposée par l'autrice qui a, je le répète, fait un excellent boulot sur ce dernier tome (précision importante, vu que certains fans l'ont beaucoup critiquée pour cette fin, ce qui, euh. Bon.) J'aime juste beaucoup trop les personnages pour les laisser partir.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ophélie fonça tête baissée sur l’Autre, tout son poids porté vers l’avant, et le poussa de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. La Fausse-Elizabeth écarquilla grand les yeux alors que toute son apparence de corps titubait sous l’impact et reculait à grands pas. Le bas de son corps heurta la surface et elle bascula en arrière. Le miroir de verre et de métal se mit à fondre, se déformer, se transforma en abîme et l’engloutit.

L’engloutit presque. L’Autre se cramponnait de ses deux mains au rebord, encore pendant dans le vide, et refusait de lâcher prise. Ophélie voulut avancer pour le repousser pour de bon, mais trébucha lorsque la terre se mit à trembler, comme prise d’un séisme. Toute la pièce se mettait en mouvement autour d’eux, et l’édifice menaçait de s’effondrer d’un instant à l’autre. Derrière elle, Archibald s’époumonait.

« Il faut partir ! »

La passe-miroir esquissa un pas en arrière, mais stoppa net.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pas tant que l’Autre était là.

Captivée par les deux mondes qui se réalignaient l’un sur l’autre dans un fracassement terrible, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu’un bras étranger venait d’émerger du miroir, cramponné au rebord. Un bras couvert de cicatrices. Un deuxième suivit, attrapa le corps de l’Autre toujours suspendu et, d’une violente secousse, le précipita dans le vide, puis entreprit de sortir.

Ophélie se précipita en avant pour attraper Thorn à bras-le-corps et lui permettre de se hisser en dehors du miroir. Déstabilisé par une secousse, il vacilla, tomba, et la projeta au sol. Elle hurla en sentant son épaule se démettre avec un craquement affreux lorsqu’il l’écrasa de tout son poids, tandis que le miroir achevait de se refermer derrière eux dans un ultime sursaut.

Elle crut entendre un cri d’Elizabeth, aussitôt couvert par un bruit d’effondrement qu’elle ne réussit pas à situer – en elle ou en dehors d’elle.

Sa tête heurta le sol avec violence, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Ophélie se réveilla en étouffant à moitié. Le corps décharné et inconscient de Thorn était tombé en travers du sien et ne bougeait plus. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière. Sa tête donnait l’impression d’être en bouillie. Elle remua faiblement et le regretta aussitôt alors qu’une douleur irrépressible fusait dans son épaule et se répercutait dans tout son dos.

Son geste eut pour effet de réveiller Thorn, qui roula aussitôt sur le côté, secoué de toux, la respiration sifflante. Certaines de ces cicatrices les plus récentes s’étaient rouvertes et saignaient abondamment à travers sa chemise. Ophélie, encore paralysée d’effroi par tout ce qui venait de se passer, prit un long moment pour reprendre son sang-froid.

« Ça devient une manie. Balbutia-t-elle enfin, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. »

Ils étaient allongés sur le dos dans les débris et la poussière, l’un à côté de l’autre, sans se regarder.

« A partir d’aujourd’hui, je m’engage solennellement à cesser de vous tomber dessus. »

Son ton grave la fit sourire et suffoquer de soulagement à la fois. Ce n’était pas la tentative d’humour du siècle, mais c’était lui, entièrement lui. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’un miroir pour s’en assurer.

« Les esprits de famille soient loués. »

Elle se redressa sur les coudes et vit Archibald, étrangement à sa place dans ce décor en ruines, marcher jusqu’à eux. Andouille, alors cramponné à ses épaules d’un air terrorisé, sauta sur le sol alors qu’il freinait net devant les deux passe-miroirs. Il avait l’air émerveillé de les revoir et catastrophé à la fois.

« Je suis… »

Il prit une poignée de secondes pour réfléchir à la réaction la plus appropriée. Un grand sourire barra son visage lorsqu’il trouva la bonne réplique :

« Je suis _presque_ content de vous revoir, Monsieur Thorn. »

Il tendit la main pour aider Ophélie à se relever, qui refusa fièrement. Elle prit appui sur son bras encore valide et se remit debout. Alors qu’elle réajustait ses lunettes, elle vit Thorn se relever de lui-même, prendre Archibald dans ses longs bras décharnés, et le soulever de terre pour le tenir contre lui.

« Moi aussi, je suis _presque_ content de vous voir. Grommela-t-il. Un peu plus que cela, même. »

L’ambassadeur, ravi, regarda Ophélie par-dessus l’épaule de Thorn et leva un pouce de victoire :

« Il n’a pas changé ! »

* * *

Les jardins botaniques de Pollux étaient luxuriants et baignés de soleil.

Il pouvait sembler insolite de se promener dans de tels jardins d’été avec des gants et une épaisse écharpe, mais Ophélie n’attirait aucun commentaire désobligeant sur son passage. Elle inspirait même un respect profond à ceux qui la croisaient, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l’aise. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé – la séparation d’avec son écharpe, son passage à l’observatoire des Déviations, la perte de ses doigts, la révélation de son lien avec Dieu, la perte et la récupération de sa maladresse chronique, Thorn – elle avait des vieux restes de sa personnalité d’avant, celle d’Anima, et des insécurités qui allaient avec.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Passe-miroir, meilleure _liseuse_ , faux-valet, conteuse officielle de Farouk et marraine de sa fille, élève Virtuose, Déviante, capitaine de long-courrier improvisée, sauveuse des Arches. Ça faisait beaucoup à porter. Sa famille ne la verrait plus jamais comme avant. Plus personne ne la verrait comme une gamine maladroite et fragile, incapable de tenir jusqu’au mariage.

Alors qu’elle remontait une des allées du jardin botanique, perdue sans ses pensées, elle avisa un coin d’ombre créé par une rangée d’arbres. Une silhouette était paresseusement assise contre l’un d’entre eux. Elle sourit. En y réfléchissant, il y avait peut-être une seule personne au monde assez je-m’en-foutiste pour n’avoir jamais cessé de la voir comme elle était, qui la traitait de la même manière depuis le début.

Ophélie marcha jusqu’à la rangée d’arbres et s’assit dans les hautes herbes aux côtés d’Archibald.

Son ami somnolait avec Andouille, le visage caché par son chapeau. Ou du moins faisait-il semblant de dormir, car il releva la tête dès qu’il la sentit s’asseoir. Il la toisa de haut en bas, l’air follement amusé, et désigna son crâne du menton :

« Intéressant, ce couvre-chef. »

Machinalement, elle passa son gant sur la gaze qui lui entourait tout le crâne. Même si elle aimait l’idée d’avoir un souvenir physique de ces dernières semaines – à force d’illusions et de faux-semblants, elle avait besoin de traces concrètes pour se rappeler que tout était bel et bien arrivé – elle avait tout de même hâte que ses cheveux repoussent.

« Vous devriez essayer, vous aussi. »

La réplique, pourtant mauvaise, le fit s’esclaffer comme un enfant. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué, depuis tout ce temps. A quel point il lui manquerait. Cela, elle ne le lui dit pas.

« Je pars, dit-il, comme en écho à sa pensée.

\- Seul ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

Il leva dramatiquement les bras au ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber son chapeau par terre.

« Avec toutes ces histoires d’effondrement des arches, j’ai pris dix ans. Se lamenta-t-il. Je ne peux décemment pas retourner à la cour de Farouk avec ces rides, j’y perdrais ma réputation. »

La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ; se contenta de lui jeter un regard de biais tandis qu’il remettait son chapeau troué sur la tête. Sa cicatrice noire était toujours là, ses vêtements dépareillés aussi ; était-ce elle qui était revenue plus forte, ou lui qui s’était affaibli ? Il lui semblait changé, plus triste.

Le regard résolument fixé sur les brins d’herbes qui repoussaient à vue d’œil dès qu’il faisait mine d’en arracher, il tenta de faire diversion :

« Et puis, sans notre cher Thorn pour ruiner les fêtes et votre charmante compagnie, je pense que ma présence n’est plus vraiment requise par ici. C’est dommage, d’ailleurs. En tant qu’ancien ambassadeur du Pôle, j’aurais volontiers passé plus de temps avec les peuples des autres arches. Les femmes de Babel-la-Neuve sont vraiment très-

\- Je ne vous demande pas où vous allez ? Le coupa-t-elle. »

Il sourit et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Secret. Elle n’insista pas. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû. Mais elle était habituée à ses manies et ses décisions prises sur un coup de tête. Quoi qu’elle dise, elle ne l’aurait pas retenu de toute façon.

« Ça va vous sembler stupide, dit-elle après un silence. Mais sans le mariage, et Thorn, et tout ce qui va avec…j’aurais peut-être pu vous aimer. »

Il hocha la tête, comme si l’affaire était entendue entre eux depuis longtemps.

« Bien entendu, dit-il. A l’usure. »

Elle eut un hoquet de rire. Thorn était son époux, sa personne, mais elle raffolait d’Archibald, pourtant diamétralement opposé. Le bouillonnement d’idées enfoui derrière l’extrême rigidité de l’un, la tristesse infinie cachée derrière la personnalité solaire de l’autre. L’ordre et le chaos. L’un comme l’autre lui donnait une fabuleuse sensation d’équilibre, à elle pourtant si maladroite.

Archibald se leva. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule dans un geste d’adieu.

« C’est drôle. Si je n’avais pas été marié, je serais sans doute tombé un peu amoureux de vous, aussi. »

Elle sourit sans se tourner vers lui, le regard loin par-dessus ses lunettes, et resta immobile lorsqu’il s’éloigna. Ce n’est qu’après un décalage de quelques secondes qu’elle se retourna brusquement en prenant conscience d’une chose :

« Mais vous n’êtes pas marié– »

Il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Bérénilde avait beaucoup changé, elle aussi. Sa jeune amie n’aurait pas su dire si c’était en bien ou en mal, mais c’était indéniable. La dame de cour hautaine n’avait jamais cessé de se révéler sous un jour nouveau. Elle avait maigri et pâli, ce qui ne suffisait pas pour la faire cesser d’être belle.

Depuis sa sortie de la clinique, entre deux passages de miroir lorsque personne ne la surveillait, Ophélie avait passé son temps entre ses amis et la chambre de sa filleule. Elle ne se lassait pas du spectacle de Victoire, de son existence miraculeuse. Victoire jouant au ballon avec Farouk, Victoire dans les bras de sa maman et de son parrain, Victoire faisant du dessin sur le sol de sa chambre.

C’est à cette tâche capitale qu’elle se consacrait ce jour-là, sous le regard bienveillant de Bérénilde, qui semblait constamment aux aguets pour sa fille. La petite de Farouk n’avait pas haussé un sourcil devant Ophélie et ses blessures. Rien ne semblait l’atteindre réellement – elle percevait, seulement.

« On dirait qu’elle t’a déjà vue dans le passé.

\- A sa naissance, quand je lui ai donné son prénom. »

La réponse lui avait échappée aussitôt. Thorn ne lui avait pas transmis sa mémoire de Chroniqueur, Artémis soit louée, mais il lui en avait définitivement transmis l’attitude. Mais Bérénilde secoua la tête.

« Non. Encore après. Je ne me l’explique pas. »

Victoire, concentrée sur son dessin, ne releva pas la tête pour s’expliquer. Elles ne sauraient jamais. Sa mère lui lança un regard d’adoration et se leva en balayant sa robe avec soin.

« Je dois rejoindre Farouk. »

Victoire perçut cela comme un signal et se leva d’elle-même. Elle fit quelques pas et tendit son dessin à Ophélie. _Pour toi_. La jeune femme prit le papier avec une intense sensation de déjà-vu. _Merci_. Bérénilde hocha la tête, touchée par cet échange muet. Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Ophélie sur le front.

« Au revoir, ma chère enfant. »

Elle hocha la tête, trop étouffée pour parler. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu’elle prit Victoire entre ses bras pour l’emmener hors de la chambre, ni lorsque la porte se referma sur elles. Une fois seule, elle laissa son regard se promener sur la chambre blanche, les crayons à dessin éparpillés sur le sol au milieu des jouets, le petit lit d’enfant.

_Excuse-moi excuse-moi excuse-moi-_

Ne pas y penser.

Ophélie rehaussa maladroitement ses lunettes avec sa paume et regarda le dessin.

La fillette avait dessiné tout ce qu’Ophélie considérait comme sa famille d’adoption : Victoire elle-même, cachée dans l’ombre de Bérénilde, qui était tournée vers Roseline ; Archibald, au milieu de la feuille, éclatant de couleurs, encadré par Gaëlle et Renold ; Ophélie, d’une tête plus petite que tout le monde, emmitouflée dans son écharpe ; et enfin Thorn, si grand qu’il prenait toute la largeur de la page, à l’instar d’un Farouk blanchissime qui regardait ailleurs.

Ophélie continua de fixer l’image, de penser à Seconde, au crayon rouge, à son ventre qui ne porterait jamais rien, et se sentit, l’espace d’un instant, complètement perdue. Non, elle n’était plus la gamine d’Anima, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête.

Thorn se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Plus exactement, il se contorsionnait pour pouvoir se tenir dans l’encadrement trop petit de la porte. Il se tenait immobile comme s’il n’osait pas entrer dans cette chambre d’enfant, comme si ce lieu lui était interdit pour toujours. Le ventre d’Ophélie se tordit dans tous les sens à cette pensée, mais il n’y avait aucune lueur de regret et de reproche dans son regard. Juste sa froide détermination habituelle. Finalement, et après ce qui semblait être une intense réflexion, il consentit à s’avancer d’un pas ; il enjamba un jouet et se racla la gorge de nouveau, mal à l’aise dans ce décor qui n’avait jamais été le sien.

« Nous devons partir. En fait, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa montre, nous devrions être partis depuis une heure et trente minutes. Au moins.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez cassé votre montre lorsque vous étiez…(Le souvenir de cet épisode suffisait à retirer tout son souffle). Là-bas. »

Il referma le clapet d’un geste sec et la remit dans sa poche.

« Votre amie mécanicienne est très efficace. »

Il y avait presque une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix. Presque. Juste assez pour être remarquée.

Il avait, miraculeusement, survécu à son passage dans la Corne d’Abondance, son retour parmi les vivants, sa chute hors du miroir. L’armature métallique de sa jambe cassée avait été réparée, ses plaies refermées. Si Ophélie n’avait pas été là pour amortir sa chute, il aurait pu ne jamais s’en relever. L’idée était traumatisante en soi, mais elle avait tout de même la sensation d’avoir rétabli un équilibre entre eux. Sa vie pour la sienne, et inversement.

Ophélie plia le dessin de Victoire en deux et le mit dans une de ses poches avant de se relever.

« Vous ne m’avez jamais vraiment expliqué comment vous étiez sorti de l’Envers. »

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme si un véritable cauchemar défilait devant ses yeux. Il avait visiblement traversé l’enfer lorsqu’il était là-bas et, fidèle à lui-même, il ne le lui dirait pas – pas tout de suite, du moins. C’était sans doute une bonne chose. Quelque chose lui disait qu’elle n’aurait pas _du tout_ apprécié le contenu de son récit.

« Je suis tombé vers le haut, éluda-t-il finalement. »

L’incohérence syntaxique de cette phrase l’épouvantait. Ophélie se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

« Ce n’est pas banal."

\- J’ai renoncé au banal, dit-il. Le jour où vous êtes arrivée au Pôle. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Avec son crâne enrubanné, sa maladresse et ses mains abîmées, elle n’était pas exactement une héroïne idéale. Mais il n’y avait plus de quoi à avoir peur, désormais. Personne ne la verrait comme avant, car elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Et c’était pour le mieux.

D’un accord tacite, ils s’approchèrent du miroir de la chambre. Il y avait un passage situé entre les miroirs. C’était un lieu infime, presque inatteignable, mais nul doute qu’il existait bel et bien. Et peu pouvaient prétendre être capables de s’y rendre.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Murmura Ophélie en regardant son propre reflet.

\- Oui. »

Ce « oui » sans fioritures, clair et direct comme de la glace, teinté de l’accent tranchant du Pôle, acheva de la rassurer. Elle se tourna vers cet homme qui la dépassait de deux têtes et lui sourit :

« Je peux le dire maintenant : j’espérais que tu ferais ce choix. »

**Author's Note:**

> (Oui je sais que la réaction de Thorn face à Archibald est OOC mais j'en avais besoin.)


End file.
